Apparition
GENERAL NOTES Phantom class was designed to fill a vital role in Starfleet's inventory for a vessel that was stealth in nature, and yet still have quite a punch. It was designed using similar spaceframes as to the Swiften mk5, the Vanguard, and the Eclipse classed ships. The ship itself is larger than the Outlaw class, and much smaller than the Dark Territory class. The ship's primary purpose will be Border Patrol duties, in areas where an obvious presence would spark diplomatic conflicts. It's secondary duty will be as a support ship for the Stealth Cruisers, and Stealth Carrier. Phantom is equipped with extensive sensor and communications dampening equipment that can extend around a small task force of ships. This ship is capable of a Saucer Separation, but is not equipped for MVAM. Phantom as a whole does not land, though the Saucer Module has that capability. TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS Class: Phantom Type: Stealth Frigate Length: 350 meters Width: 102 meters Decks: 13 Number in Service: 20 NX-20400 USS Phantom NCC-20401 USS Apparition NCC-20402 USS Eidolon NCC-20403 USS Revenant NCC-20404 USS Shade NCC-20405 USS Shadow NCC-20406 USS Spirit NCC-20407 USS Wraith NCC-20408 USS Visitant NCC-20409 USS Polterguist NCC-20410 USS Canterville NCC-20411 USS Dorcas NCC-20412 USS Grim NCC-20413 USS Nazgul NCC-20414 USS Raziel NCC-20415 USS Necron NCC-20416 USS Black Agnes NCC-20417 USS Funayūrei NCC-20418 USS Oyuki NCC-20419 USS Sydney Grimlett Proposed: NCC-20420-20429 (Production Series 3) NCC-20430-20449 (Production Series 4 As Needed) VESSEL COMPLEMENT (STANDARD) Total: 300 Officers: 30 Crew: 220 Marines: 50 PROPULSION SYSTEMS Impulse Propulsion System (IPS): - Type: Omni-directional Sublight Warp Propulsion System (WPS): - Type: High Capacity Static Warp/Transwarp - Bussard Collectors: Wide Range Collectors Mark III Warp Speeds: - Standard Cruise Speed: Warp 9.0 - Maximum Cruise Speed (for 24 hours max) : Warp 9.50 - Maximum Sustainable Speed (for 10 minutes max): Warp 9.75 - Maximum Emergency Speed (core shutdown after 90 seconds): Warp 9.79 Transwarp Speeds: - Standard Engage Speed: Warp 10 - Maximum Ship Sustainable Speed (all power to engines): Warp 14.5 (Transwarp 5.5) - Maximum Emergency Speed (core Shut Down after 25 seconds): Warp 14.59 (Transwarp 5.59) TACTICAL SYSTEMS Phaser Systems: - Type: Mark XIII - Total: 6 banks - 2 Primary, 4 Secondary - Maximum Effective Range: 625,000 km Torpedo Systems: - Type: Mark XIV Seeking/Direct - Total: 4 (2 forward 2 aft) Tubes - Maximum Effective Range: 5,000,000 km - Stock: 200 Quantum, 50 Transphasic Deflector Shield Systems: - Type: Mark X Multiphasic (Nested) Enhancements: - Mark VIII Metaphasic Shielding Units - Unimatrix Modulation Unit - Saucer Mounted Atmospheric shielding Cloaking Systems: - Mark III Standard Cloak - Mark III Advanced Sensor Jamming - Mark I EMP Pulse Emitters - Mark II Communications Scramblers Additional Systems: - Bio-regenerative Hull Matrix Mark IV - Ablative Armor Mark IV OTHER SYSTEMS Transporters: - Personnel Transporters: 5 - Emergency Transporters: 3 - Cargo Transporters: 3 Holodecks: - Main: 5 - Personal: 5 Computers: - Main Processors: 2 Type Mark XV - Dedicated Sub-Processors: 4 Type Mark IX * Primary Sickbay * AWAKS System * Tactical * Main Engineering Embarked Craft (standard): - Runabouts: 2 * Danube Class: 0 * Euphrates Class: 1 * Warhammer Class: 0 * Mustang Class: 0 * Farpoint Class: 1 - Shuttlecraft: * Type 6: 3 * Type 9: 3 * Type 10: 0 * Type 11: 2 * Type 18: 1 * Argo: 1 DECK LISTING -Deck 1: Main Bridge, Captain's Ready Room, XO's Office, Conference Lounge -Deck 2: Senior Staff Quarters, Forward observation room -Deck 3: Senior Officer's Quarters, Sickbay -Deck 4: VIP Quarters, NCO Quarters, Mess Hall, Galley, Crew Lounge, Shuttle Bay, SIF Control -Deck 5: Impulse Control, Impulse Reactors (p/s) Upper Saucer Phaser Array Forward (p/s) Upper Saucer Array (Aft p/s), Cargo Bays 1/2, Crew Quarters, Secondary Deflector Control Room Aft Torpedo Bays -Deck 6: Lateral Sensor Array, Main Engineering, Lower Saucer Phaser Array, Impulse Engine Engineering Hull, Separation Interlocks, Landing Leg Control Room -Deck 7: Ship's Armory, Brig, Security, Crew Support Systems -Deck 8: Holodecks 1-3, Gymnasium, Pool, Arboretum -Deck 9: Forward Torpedo Bays, Torpedo Maggazine Storage -Deck 10: Sickbay, MCO Office, MCO Quarters, Marine Armory, Marine Crew Quarters -Deck 11: SIF Control, Engineering Level 1 -Deck 12: Environmental Control, Main Engineering Level -Deck 13: Crew Support Systems, Engineering Level 3, Warp Core Ejection Systems, Antimatter/Deuterium Storage Pods -A Deck: Advanced Sensor Jammer Control Room -B Deck: Intelligence Department, Advanced communications center -C Deck: EMP Pulse Emitters, AWAKS Attachment Interlocks -Emergency Escape Pods: Decks A,2,4,6,8,10,B